


Truth and Justice

by Asukachan07



Series: WestAllen AUs [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry and Iris, F/M, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1, Two Persons Love Triangle, some kind of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/pseuds/Asukachan07
Summary: S1 AU in which Barry doesn't reveal his identity to anyone, and Iris discovers that Wells is a fake when she investigates the cause of the particle accelerator with The Flash's help. Also, the Reverse Flash never reveals his real name nor kidnap Eddie.





	Truth and Justice

**Author's Note:**

> It's official, my computer is dead, so until I get a new one (or unless I reacquaint myself with my local library) this is my last post for the month. This messy thing was the only work that I didn't have to start from scratch, and editing it on my phone was a pain. Sorry for any major mistakes.

If you’d asked her, Iris West would be the first to tell you that this was crazy. In a city full of people with powers, no less.

Yet here she was, on the rooftop of a coffee shop she hadn’t worked for in months, frenching a man who for all intents and purposes, was a stranger.

In her defense, it was the stranger who’d brought her to the rooftop of Jitters. She didn't mind at all, this was their spot.

In his defense, the stranger was a superhero, so any “stranger-danger” remark that had crossed Iris’ mind the first few times she’d met him at this exact spot had died a while ago.

The crazier thing was that this was not Iris’ first kiss with the anonymous savior of Central City. She had first kissed The Flash on an impulse a week ago, a gesture of gratitude for saving her from being sucked into the black hole the man in yellow had somehow created. 

Iris was still not exactly sure what had happened that day. Several pieces of her memory about those hours of chaos were missing. Iris had graduated from college with a psychology major, so she knew that it was normal for her brain to repress what could only have been a traumatic experience, so traumatic that Cisco referred to the event as the 'singularity apocalypse'. 

The reporter still had to see a therapist recommended by Caitlin to sort through that near-death experience. 

The only part Iris _ did _ remembered from those hours was her kiss with the speedster. She did remember that he had kissed her back, and that the kiss had been more amazing than any life-affirming kiss had any right to be.

So yeah, this was crazy, but what was a fangirl supposed to do when her hero greeted her with another mind-blowing lip-lock?

Actually, scratch that, Iris was _ not _ a ‘fangirl’, thank you very much. She and The Flash had a mutually beneficial working relationship. If one ignored the two kisses.

She had almost dumped Eddie on the spot for calling her a fangirl, way back when she still called the speedster The Streak.

As it happened, Eddie was the one who had dumped _ her _ two weeks ago because of, quote: “so many things, Iris: you chasing danger just for a thrill and ignoring how I feel about you risking your _ life _ for a headline, Barry always coming before me even though you told me that you'd chosen me over him, and you not letting go about this insane theory of yours about Harrison Wells! The man lost his legs, his colleagues, his life, _ and _ saved your best friend, yet you keep accusing him of such a despicable crime.”

She should’ve told Eddie right there how much she hated that tone he used with her sometimes, the same tone her father used when he wanted to lecture her like a kid but couldn't because she was a grown woman. No wonder the two were partners.

Iris Ann West, future Pulitzer Prize winner, did not chase danger ‘just for a thrill’. She chased _ truth _ to inform the people of the realities of their society, and truth had the bad habit of hiding in dark corners, where danger also hung out.

To find the truth that had eluded her since she'd had suspicions about the particle accelerator explosion, Iris had had to dig deep, literally. And she’d unearthed a skeleton along with that truth. 

What she hadn't expected was to discover that Dr. Harrison Wells was not in fact Harrison Wells, but the man in yellow a.k.a. The Reverse Flash, in disguise ever since he'd murdered Nora Allen. 

As soon as his identity was revealed, the speedster with the red electricity had become Central City's most feared meta-human, causing chaos that even The Flash and his new meta-human teammates had trouble keeping under control.

Iris had been scared for Barry, who hung out a lot with Caitlin and Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs, but The Flash had thankfully protected them from the other speedster.

And The Flash had saved Iris' life on the day of the singularity, so she understood where her crush for the currently fastest man alive was coming from. But at the end of the day that crush paled in comparison to her love for Barry.

Iris had loved Barry unconditionally for most of her life, and she’d had a few periods of embarrassing crushes on him in high school and when he'd returned from college. So it wasn’t as if she’d never thought of him as boyfriend material, despite what she'd told Eddie. It’s just that his timing had been terrible last Christmas.

And now, despite her closeness to Barry being at an all-time high since Eddie wasn't in the picture anymore, Iris couldn’t very much confess her undying love to him because she’d been smooching Central City’s favorite superhero.

(Favorite because Firestorm and Pied Piper, while monumental in helping defeat the Reverse Flash and otherwise keeping the city safe from other ill-intentioned meta-humans, tended to cause damage when they used their powers, so neither civilians nor the police were very fond of them.)

“Flash, wait,” the journalist managed to say as she slightly pulled away from the warm embrace of the speedster. She was a bit dizzy with longing for more despite her mental disarray because _ oh boy _ did that speedster’s kisses make her weak in the knees.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, his face not even vibrating as his uncovered hands—when had he removed his gloves?—slid up from her waist to her face.

Well, for one, what was wrong was that Iris didn't even know the guy's name. Was he worth her not giving herself a chance to explore a romantic relationship with Barry?

From one perspective, the answer seemed to be yes.

Beyond his selflessness when it came to helping others, The Flash was an amazing human being. For one, he was smart, just like Barry, except that he possibly cheated because he could quickly gain knowledge by reading at a fast speed. And just like Barry, he didn’t belittle Iris whenever it was clear that she was trying to bite more than she could chew—though Barry _ had _ doubted her ability to find proof that Harrison Wells had intentionally sabotaged his own revolutionary invention—but simply encouraged her to think past the obstacles keeping her away from her goals.

Which brought Iris to the most important point: when everyone had doubted her about Wells, even Barry, the scarlet speedster had aided her in her investigation. On their first official meeting, he’d confirmed that his powers had been caused by the particle accelerator explosion; when she’d told him about suspecting Harrison Wells of purposefully causing the particle accelerator explosion, he had introduced her to Hartley Hathaway, a former S.T.A.R. Labs employee who had the proof that the famous physicist indeed had known of the risks of the machine failing; when she’d wished to investigate the death of Tess Morgan beyond the meager case on record, he’d sped her to the crash site and had helped her look for clues.

So really, all Iris needed to know was The Flash’s real name. She didn’t even care if he wasn’t as handsome as Barry. Their insane chemistry could make up for any physical unattractiveness Iris would see underneath that mask. And anyway, though he wasn’t all that buff, the superhero had a very nice physique, what with his amazing shoulders to waist ratio and his nice biceps and strong runner’s legs.

But the reporter knew that there was a much more rational way to look at her situation, that if she asked herself the right questions, dating The Flash wasn't such a great idea. 

However amazing the speedster was when he was in his suit, who was to say that he was equally amazing out of it? Would he indulge her brownie and coffee addictions, or would he try to save her from herself like Eddie had? Would he learn to wrap her hair and tell her that she looked great with or without makeup, or would he blink at her appearance every time she wasn’t ready to get out of the house like all her previous boyfriends? And would he compliment her every time she wore a new piece of clothing—really, how had Iris not understood _ those _ looks from Barry?—or would he take her efforts to look nice for granted? Would he be okay with her being an investigative reporter, with him not being able to watch over her when he was busy rescuing other people in Central City? Would Iris herself be okay _ waiting for him _ to save the day or putting the greater good above her wishes for normal couple experiences?

More essentially, could Iris love The Flash as deeply as she loved Barry? She’d known Barry Allen since kindergarten, she knew everything about him and still could spend hours chatting with him non-stop, or lounge around not speaking at all and still enjoy his company. She’d known him at his lowest and couldn’t wait to see him at his best—it was still to come, she was sure of it, if only because the happiness of seeing his father finally exonerated—and though right now Iris had no idea what the future held for them as a romantic couple, she knew that they could figure it out together. They were _ Barry and Iris _.

“Iris?” the voice of the speedster resonated in the privacy of their secret spot, though the night was still young so the noises of traffic and business running and people being out could still reach them.

“I can’t do this,” the young woman whispered, the haziness brought by their kiss dying a quick death when she realized how _ crazy indeed _this whole situation was.

“What do you mean?” the masked man asked as Iris brought her hands up to remove his from her face.

The Flash was great, he truly was, but Iris had been only interested in him in the first place because he was the living and running proof that what Barry had seen all those years ago weren’t a figment of his imagination. Because the scarlet speedster was Iris’ ticket to finally helping Barry get justice for his parents, the way she’d wanted to when she was seventeen and planning on joining the Police Academy.

“I’m sorry,” the reporter apologized with a slight shake of her head. “I’m sorry for leading you on, for kissing you first—”

“Iris, I kissed you back,” the speedster reminded her just as he took a step back from her. “And maybe I got carried away, I mean you were probably still in shock last week when we kissed, I shouldn’t have…”

“That was consensual!” Iris assured him, almost too loudly. “Even just now, that was amazing…”

“Then what’s the problem?” The Flash asked, and Iris felt terrible for how confused he sounded.

She was vaguely aware that her brain was trying to tell her something else but she was busy figuring out how to let the speedster down nicely. 

“I…” she tried with a tight throat, swallowed to reduce its dryness, then just blurted out, “I love someone else.”

She’d never thought that she would ever see the speedster stand so still. He was quite literally frozen on the spot for several seconds.

“But,” he said hesitantly, and finally Iris processed the fact that his voice sounded familiar. “You said that it was over between you and Eddie?”

_Very_ familiar, in fact.

“Barry?” she blurted out stupidly, because there was no way that this could be—

“Yeah?” The Flash replied, like it was normal for him to answer to the name of Iris’ best friend.

The reporter of the month took a step back, then two stepped forward, and watched as the superhero fumbled to not have them collide, as realization dawned on her.

“You’re _ The Flash _!??” Iris exclaimed as she moved to push him in the chest with both hands, effectively pinning him against a wall.

“Why are you saying it as if you didn’t know that already?” her best friend who was The _ fucking _ Flash asked with his signature panicked squealing voice.

“Because I didn’t!!” she replied angrily, her hand automatically slapping his shoulder. “What the hell Bartholomew Henry Allen! You’ve lied to me for months!”

"Wait, _wait!_" He pleaded as she started walking away from him, anger and disappointment warring in her heart. "Iris!"

He caught up to her at regular speed and grabbed her arm, and as much as Iris knew that she could still leave, something told her not to.

Something like the fact that she had hours of her memory missing. 

"When did you supposedly tell me then?" The reporter interrogated the vigilante.

"I didn't," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Iris stared at him as she forced herself to accept the idea that the city's greatest superhero—charismatic if a little cocky at times—was her self-deprecating, awkward, nerdy best friend.

"You figured it out yourself, the day of the singularity?" The Flash said with Barry's uncertain voice.

"Please remove your mask," the young woman requested. "I'm having a hard time listening to _ you _ when you have it on."

"Oh, right, yeah," Barry babbled as he pulled his mask away, up and over his head.

"Sorry, I… I don't know, you kissed me when I had the mask on so I thought… I don't know."

"Barry," Iris said with as much patience as she could muster, "you know that I don't remember everything that happened on the day of the singularity, right?"

"Yeah?" He confirmed with a questioning frown, then gaped at her with eyes so wide Iris was tempted to make fun of him.

"_ Oh my God _ Iris," he whispered as he grabbed his hair with both hands. "I didn't... _ Fuck! _ Oh my God, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking!"

"First of all, language Allen!" the reporter chastised as she pulled down one of his hands. "Second of all, I didn't say that to accuse you of taking advantage of me. I told you before, I consensually kissed The Flash. But I don't remember figuring out that _ you _ were him."

Her best friend didn't seem reassured by her words, and Iris started feeling bad at indirectly causing him this much distress, especially since Barry's life had been quite good since the announcement of his father's release from Iron Height.

"And how could I?" She resumed as she framed his face with her hands and tilted it down so he would directly look at her. "It's like you're a completely different person the moment you put on your mask and change your voice. Also, I do _ not _ remember you being this fit, Barry. You must have gained a decent amount of muscle mass in the past months."

"During my coma actually," he corrected quietly, his eyes still expressing his hesitation at believing that she wasn't upset about their kiss.

"Well?" She prompted him.

"What?" He asked back, clueless.

"Do you know how I figured out that you'd been my investigation partner this whole time?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And to think that you pretended not to believe in my theory…"

"I'm so sorry for lying to you Iris, but I had to," Barry claimed defensively. "Dr. Wells, the Reverse Flash rather, he told us—me, Cisco and Caitlin—to keep my identity secret in case we slipped up and other metas or fans found out who The Flash was. I wanted to tell you first, so badly, and to tell Joe too so he would finally believe that my father was innocent, but I couldn't risk your lives."

"I risk my life on a daily basis going after regular criminals and corrupt people with influence," the journalist pointed out with a tilt of her head.

"That's different, Iris," the CSI gently objected. "That's part of your job, you signed up for it, and as much as I would like to shadow you all day everyday to make sure that you don't run into trouble, I trust you to take care of yourself, just like I would if Joe had let you become a cop."

Though Iris had always felt Barry's support for her career choice, hearing him explicitly voice his trust in her ability to protect herself warmed her heart. She didn't know if she'd ever gone for something as risky as investigative journalism had he not been the much needed counterbalance to her dad's overprotectiveness.

"But no one signed up for the consequences of the particle accelerator explosion, not even me," Barry argued. "And whenever I knew that your job was making you cross paths with possible meta-human threats, I tailed you and got ready to protect you as The Flash. I would've done it for anyone else because it's the job I gave myself when I got into this suit: to prevent more tragedies to occur because of the particle accelerator explosion."

It made sense that Barry would use his powers to help others, when so many other meta-humans used theirs for personal gains.

Ever since his father got wrongfully sentenced for the murder of his mother, Barry had been passionate about fighting for justice, so that others wouldn't have to suffer the injustice his family had because of a fallible system. 

And here Iris had been wondering about the personality of the man behind the speedster's mask.

"I'll stop changing subjects, I promise, just tell me how I learned that you were The Flash," she requested quietly as she let go of his face and took a step back to look at him without having to crane her neck. 

"You were unconscious when I got you away from the singularity," her best friend informed her, a hint of distress in his voice as he recounted the events of that fateful day.

"For a moment you stopped breathing and your heart stopped beating or was very weak, I couldn't hear it," he added, and Iris could truly sympathize with his pain at seeing her lifeless. She'd been in his shoes for a much longer time period almost two years ago.

"Once I fought Leonard Snart and had to used my electricity to reanimate a civilian whose heart had stopped because he got hit by the cold gun," Barry babbled a bit, "so I did the same for you. I shocked you twice, and was about to shock you a third time when you regained consciousness. I'm glad I managed to suppress the electricity of the third shock on time, though a tiny spark still snapped between our hands…"

"Like when you were in a coma," Iris completed the sentence, to her best friend's surprise.

"Oh," he reacted sharply. "Really? I didn't know. I thought that you'd recognized me under the mask because I was close enough and had stopped vibrating my face to shock you."

As if prompted by Barry's words and proximity, images of that day flashed in Iris' mind. 

_ Her trying desperately to hold onto a pole as violent winds swept everything around her in the streets. _

_ The pole getting uprooted from the ground just as her fingers slipped off. _

_ Her tumbling in the air, fighting the urge to close her eyes so that she could watch for objects coming her way. _

_ Her throat burning as her labored breaths were filled with dust particles. _

_ Her erratic heartbeat the only noise she could hear even though she knew that the city being torn apart was sure to create a hell of a cacophony. _

_ A red blur giving her hope, just when she'd resigned herself to her fate. _

_ Not a red blur, a red _ streak _ , followed by strings of yellow lightning, zigzagging in and out of her peripheral vision. _

_ Then, suddenly, a change in gravity, or rather a change in whatever force was pulling her body into that black hole. _

_ Then darkness. _

_ Then a voice, indistinct at first, but she quickly recognized her name being called over and over again. _

_ The feels of hands on her, one cradling her head, the other over her heart. _

_ A lingering tingling, similar to the one she'd felt that one time she had accidentally shocked herself with her dad's taser. _

_ Her lungs getting back to work, taking in a huge amount of stale air, though she was grateful that it was free of debris. _

_ A very, very familiar shock of electricity snapping at the junction of her hand and the hand that had grabbed it. _

_ "Barry," she tried to scream in recognition, her vision still blurry, but her voice came out as a broken croak. _

_ She knew that voice, and she knew those hands… _

_ "Iris," he called back as he gently turned her on her side, helping her breathe more easily. _

_ "Barry," she tried again, more successfully, and the knowledge that he had made it out of the carnage whole, that they'd both made it, gave her the energy to push up on her hands and to throw her arms forward, catching him by the neck before slotting her head over his shoulder and laughing in happiness. _

_ She'd laughed for a while, chasing away the horror of seeing the man in yellow, stomping down the fear of losing Barry the way he'd lost his mother, banishing the uncertainty that her father and Eddie could make it out alive, or The Flash, or Pied Piper, or Firestorm. _

_ It was just her and Barry in that moment, and it was enough. She could endure anything, could overcome any pain as long as she still had her Bear. _

_ So when she pulled away from him and saw the half-relieved, half-panicked expression of The Flash in front of her, she quickly put two and two together. _

_ After all, she was close enough to see the green eyes she knew better than her own, close enough to count the freckles she'd grown up mapping whenever Barry put his head in her lap, and she could draw from memory those lips that always babbled boring scientific trivia that she never pretended understanding but still allowed her best friend to spit out because he needed to nerd out now and then… _

_ "Barry. You're The Flash," Iris observed quietly, confusion diluted by awe and pride and fondness. _

_ While so many other people had decided to hurt others with their powers, her best friend had decided to protect the whole city on top of solving crimes during his day job. _

_ "Y-yeah," Barry admitted with a nervous smile. _

_ "Of course you are a hero," she stated with assurance, shaking her head minutely to banish the last ounce of doubt and confusion in her mind just as she framed Barry's face with her hands. _

_ "You're my hero, Flash," she declared with a smile before bringing his head down. "You saved my life," she added a heartbeat before kissing him. _

"Oh," Iris whispered as she blinked the memory back to where it had been all along, though now it was unlocked.

Barry blinked back at her, his adorable face still showing a bit of anxiety and a lot of confusion.

"For the record, I was not exactly in my right mind then," the journalist told him.

"That's what I just realized," her best friend and crush with a not-so-secret identity anymore replied shyly. "I'm sorry Iris. I was so happy about you finally knowing that it was me and then kissing me as if you weren't mad at me or had already forgiven me from keeping this secret from you… I didn't stop to think that _ that moment _ was also part of your repressed memories when you and Caitlin told us the other day."

"I should've known," he then mumbled into his chest, eyes down as he rubbed the back of his neck again. "I mean, we didn't talk about it, but I've been distracted with rebuilding the city and working with Joe and Captain Singh and D.A. Horton on how to use Dr. Wells—Reverse Flash's—recorded confession to free my father, and you've been busy writing your big article. _ And _ criminals somehow still feel like causing trouble even though the city's still not fully restored, and this new guy, Jay…"

"Barry," Iris called him out, satisfied to hear his jaw click shut at the unspoken command.

She walked back to him, wrapping one arm around his middle, and peered up at his eyes with the ridiculously long eyelashes.

"Hey," she whispered as she used her other hand to rub her knuckles over his equally ridiculously high cheekbones. "Hey Bear, I'm not mad, or disappointed anymore, okay?"

"Yeah?" He asked softly as his eyes searched hers for confirmation.

"I mean, now that I remember being all cool about it when I found out, it would be kinda unfair to make a big deal out of it, right?" she pointed out with a single shoulder shrug.

"I wanted to tell you, I swear Iris," he assured her, his neck moving quickly to nod then shake. "Especially when we went to investigate the car accident site…"

"It felt so great to work with you like that, the both of us trying to solve a mystery the way I often dreamed we would when we were seventeen… "

Yep, now Iris was revisiting that memory with a new lens. Her and her best friend, not as a cop and a CSI like they had planned back in high school, but as an investigative journalist and a vigilante.

Seeking truth and justice for Tess Morgan, for the people affected by the particle accelerator explosion...For Henry Allen, though at the time they weren't aware that the injustice done to Barry's family was connected to the events of the particle accelerator.

"Huh," Iris huffed before chuckling.

"What?" Barry asked, concern veiling his gorgeous eyes. 

"My dad is going to be so mad at you for not telling him that you're The Flash!" She warned him with mirth. "He's been defending you all this time, to Eddie and to Singh, and sometimes right in front of you!"

She laughed harder when Barry groaned. 

"Oh, I want to be there when you tell him! Don't you dare tell him without me!" she demanded.

"Yeah, please be there to collect my dead body," he pleaded dramatically. "I can only imagine how furious he'll be about me ‘letting you’ run towards danger."

Joe West would definitely scream at Barry because of Iris, but the reporter suspected that the cop would also express pride at being the person who'd raised the guy who had turned into Central City's hero.

It had only been for ten seconds, but Joe had congratulated Iris on her article, and on following her guts when everyone told her to stop. He was very proud that she had helped clear the name of Barry's father, even though he’d thought the worst of Mr. Allen all these years.

Thanks to Iris and Barry’s joined effort and a very convenient confession from the fake Wells—Iris suspected that the evil speedster had planned on using the video to manipulate Barry—Henry Allen was a free man as of today. 

It would take some time for him to get used to being out, and he likely might not get his job back anytime in the near future, but being able to see Barry whenever he wanted must be a lot better than he'd ever hoped.

"Barry, dad's counting on us to help with the food for your dad's party!" The young woman suddenly remembered, stepping away from her best friend to check the time on her phone. "Argh, we're going to be late!"

His chuckle surprised her for all of two seconds, then she remembered.

"I'm a speedster, remember?" He teased her, the grin on his face wide and contagious.

"Shut up, Flash," she replied as she went back to hugging him with both arms this time, quickly bringing them up to his neck. 

The deer in the headlights expression on Barry's face was simply _ cute _.

"Errr, does that mean—I mean…" he stuttered before tentatively slipping one hand to her lower back.

"Yeah?" she prompted him with an encouraging smile.

"So you're okay with us kissing, right?" He asked nervously before his eyebrows plummeted. "But you said that you love someone else…"

"Please Barry, _ no _ ," Iris interrupted before he could voice any misunderstanding. "It's bad enough that you've made me part of a two-person love triangle without my knowledge. I am not letting you ruin this moment by bringing up Eddie or whoever else you _ think _ I could be in love with when that someone is _ you!" _

Barry's lips formed an o, and he seemed ready to make a comment, but Iris just shifted up on her tiptoes, and was grateful that Barry was so eager to meet her halfway for a kiss because she couldn't have made it on her own—their height difference aggravated her so much at times!

And, wow, kissing The Flash had been mind-blowing, but kissing _ Barry _ was life-changing. Knowing that it was her nerdy, clumsy best friend pulling her to his firm body and moving his lips and tongue and a little bit of his teeth along hers so expertly made Iris positively _ sizzle. _

And the way he seamlessly grabbed one of her thighs then the other to wrap her legs around his hips as he lifted her up (right before her calves burned out from balancing on her toes, thank goodness)? Iris internally got a bit mad that she'd spent all these years never knowing about this very dexterous side of her childhood friend.

She would've sworn that they'd been kissing for hours, the heat in her veins about to make her greedy for _ more _, but then both of their phones rang out with a text notification.

Despite the hurry they were about to switch to, Barry's lips lifted off hers slowly, sensually pulling her bottom lip before letting it go with a soft wet feel. He dropped a feathery kiss to the corner of her mouth next, his forehead against hers. He then lazily tickle the tip of his nose to hers as he slowly lowered her bent legs with his forearms, but didn't fully pull away from her until he caressed her forehead with a brush of his lips.

"Oh my God," Iris couldn't help murmuring as she anchored herself with feet on the ground and her hands on his shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" Barry asked, alarmed, back to his old uncertain self. 

"Is it the suit?" The journalist asked as she swept her hands all over the red fabric, reveling in the full body shiver it elicited in Barry.

"Huh? I don't—_ Iris _… What?" He stammered comically when she finished shamelessly groping his upper body.

"I'm asking if it's the suit giving you all this suaveness I never knew about until now," she specified. "Because, Barry Allen, you're an amazing kisser."

"No it's not, I mean you… " her best friend vainly attempted to get a coherent sentence out, only to give up and sigh in frustration, his head dropping to the wall behind them.

"It's okay, I'm not complaining," Iris reassures him as she hopped a bit to kiss the exposed skin between his jaw and his Adam's apple. "But dad will be if we don't show up on time to help with dinner."

"Right, hang on," he said almost sharply, his confidence returning as he pulled back down his cowl.

"Hold tight," The Flash told Iris for the first time without disguising his voice, and the two of them sped into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Just fifteen days until S6, yay!


End file.
